Peppermint Winter
by kuku88
Summary: Who knew where this holiday joy went? Still, it returned every Christmas and made each person who embraced it feel comforted. So what if it sounded cheesy? It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling hot chocolate could never give. He smiled back. After all, what's December without Christmas Eve...? R&R please!


_So here's a story! It's a Christmas special, I guess. It's more fluff than last year's special/contest entry ("The True Meaning of Christmas Special"), but I hope you enjoy anyway! I had a lot of problems getting this uploaded in Doc Manager. _

_Read and review please!_

* * *

_There's the snow_

_Look out below_

_And bundle up_

_'Cause here it comes_

* * *

"Boomer, don't forget your scarf. You're so excited you're forgetting it's actually cold outside. We just had a snowstorm yesterday, so the temperature's below zero."

"I didn't forget it," the cute little 12-year-old blond huffed, pulling his blue toque tighter over his head. He grabbed the long blue scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "I'll be fine, Brick."

His redheaded companion rolled his eyes. "Sure you'll be, Boomer. Maybe you're actually a snowflake."

"How so? Because I'm graceful...?" Boomer batted his eyelashes for effect.

"...No, your brain's about as small as one," Brick responded, smirking at his own little joke. He waited for Boomer's reaction.

Boomer pouted, smacking Brick on the arm with his blue mittens. "You're a jerk, Brick."

"I love you too, honeybun." Brick just smiled.

"Hurry up you two slowpokes!" a voice called. "It's finally snowing, but you're just loitering around!"

"Didn't know you knew such big words like 'loitering', Butch," Brick called from his seat on the floor.

"I don't really get the meaning, but I remember Mojo used it before," a raven-haired boy responded, appearing in the doorway. His cheeks were rosy and puffs of air left his lips, but his eyes were bright and he was grinning.

Brick rolled his eyes. "...Of course he did."

"Let's make snow angels!" a young blond boy called, running out into the snow.

"Blaster, that's too boring! I want a snowball fight!" an orange-clad boy shouted to his brother

"Braker, you're just going to use your powers and make the game become violent with Butch," a new voice reprimanded. "Why don't we build snowmen? It's not 'boring', and it's not violent."

"But Bandit, that's no fun!" Braker whined. "That's so babyish."

"I wanted to skate," Boomer said, stepping outside as he tightened his scarf.

"And I wanted to go tobogganing!" Butch added excitedly, him twitching slightly.

"...I don't care what we do, but I had been hoping to take a walk. Then I'll go get some hot chocolate," Brick muttered.

"Well...rock paper scissors?" Bandit suggested, shrugging.

"'Kay," Brick agreed with a nod. "Stick out your hands, people."

They did as they were told.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Brick shouted as everyone shook their hands up and down.

As soon as he said "scissors", they all released their hands.

"Bandit, Braker, and Blaster all have to go against each other," Brick announced after the results.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Both Blaster and Bandit were rock, but Braker was scissors.

"...Fudge," Braker muttered as he drew his hand back, "I lost first."

Then Bandit and Blaster turned to each other. "Rock, paper, scissors.!"

"I win!" Blaster cheered happily.

"...Dammit," Bandit sighed as he rolled his eyes, drawing his hand back.

Blaster turned back to the Ruffs still in the game.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

This time Butch had to go against Blaster. Blaster ended up losing, drawing out a paper when Butch had scissors.

After that, Butch lost; and it ended up being Brick versus Boomer. The first try led to both scissors. Then both rocks. Then...

"I _lost_...?"

Brick's words of disbelief made all the lingering Ruffs turn their attention back to the match.

Boomer just smiled brightly as he held out his paper, while Brick stared at his rock.

"...Dammit," Brick finally sighed, shaking his head as he drew his hand back.

"That was a delayed reaction," Bandit commented.

Brick shot him a withering stare on the edge of being a glare. "Oh shut up, you," he muttered.

Bandit just shrugged. "What? It's the truth."

The Ruffs all rushed inside to fetch their skates, hurrying because the inside was so warm. It was even warmer because of all their winter clothes, and Boomer was already sweating two minutes into the search.

He ventured pretty far into his closet, before digging up the pair of blue-and-black skates.

"Found them!" he said triumphantly.

Butch's voice followed as the green-eyed boy appeared, carrying his own skates. "I hope we aren't figure-skating, Booms. There better be some hockey involved!"

"Do what you'd like," Boomer responded, shrugging underneath his blue coat. It was lined with fake white fur, which was leading to some serious sweating from Boomer. "We can make snowmen or toboggan or make snow angels or take a walk or have a snowball fight all near the lake."

"I just hope it's frozen properly," Brick called back, appearing in the doorway. "I wouldn't want to have us skating on thin ice."

"We can fly, so it'll be okay," Braker responded, his enthusiasm rising again when he realized they could play hockey and still have a snowball fight.

"...Yes, but with all this winter gear our reaction could possibly be delayed. Like Brick's reaction to losing," Bandit thought aloud, which lead to a _"hey!" _ from Brick.

"Although...he does have a point," Blaster added.

Silence followed as each Ruff thought about them falling through the ice.

"...Okay, that's enough wallowing around! We gotta get going before I die from my own sweat!" Butch hollered, shoving past his brothers and bolting outside.

"Where are you boys going now?" a new voice called.

"We're going skating, Mojo!" Butch responded without pausing.

"Do be careful!" a high, feminine but echoey voice called. "And come back for some hot chocolate and cookies later!"

"Will do, Him!" Butch called back over his shoulder.

They all glanced at each other and shrugged, before following Butch out the door.

* * *

_Run outside_

_So starry eyed_

* * *

While they raced outside, Braker clearly got bored. The others found this out the hard way as they traveled, because Brick felt something cold splat onto the back of his neck.

_"Hey!" _The red Ruff turned to glare at the guilty, who stood waving sheepishly. Brick immediately bent down and made his own snowball, throwing it at Braker.

The troublemaker ducked down and the snowball landed squarely on Butch's face, who'd been talking to Blaster.

Turning slowly to glare at Brick as show dripped down his face, Butch picked up some snow and formed it into a ball.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's be rational; so calm down man! I wasn't aiming for you! Braker ducked down and—!"

Butch didn't respond, and Brick was interrupted by flying snow. The red Ruff didn't have a delayed reaction this time though, because he jumped up with his signature streak behind him. The snowball whizzed through the air, with green flame flowing from behind it, and smacked Bandit in the face.

"Butch..." Bandit turned as his eyes narrowed slowly.

"God, Bandit! Sorry, man; I was aiming at Brick 'cause he did the same thing to me and—"

"Good," Bandit interrupted, "so you'll understand if I do this." He made his own snowball and aimed.

"Uhh...Bandit, you might not want to—"

When the ball of snow was thrown, smoking from the force, Butch instinctively ducked down. The snowball now whacked poor Blaster in his chest, and the blond boy was clearly unamused.

Blaster's eye twitched as he smiled. "Do you mind...?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Butch crowed loudly, leaping upwards.

"Oh, but I think both of you are to blame." Blaster smiled again, before grabbing a giant lump of snow.

Butch's eyes widened. "Blaster, what are you—?"

He never finished, because Blaster dumped the entire thing on Butch's head. The raven-haired preteen let out a yelp as snow slid down his coat.

Then Blaster turned to Bandit. But before he could do anything, Bandit had thrown another snowball in self defense.

Blaster ducked down and kicked upwards, forcing the snowball to break apart. It was too late though, as it slapped Boomer in the neck.

"Ow!" the blue-eyed boy cried, eyes widening at the cold sting.

_A snowball fight breaks out _as each boy aimed at another. But this time they were laughing and grinning, instead of glaring and growling.

_And winter has finally begun._

* * *

_I twirl through the driveway with angelic grace_

_Till I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face_

_This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet_

_I don't need to taste to believe_

_What's December without Christmas Eve_

* * *

Boomer raced after his brothers, grinning widely. After the snowball fight, they were all just running toward the lake. The snowball fight had left them thirsting for even more fun.

Boomer was good at skating. And dancing; despite how embarrassed he'd get if you asked him about it. Drawing was his main talent though.

But his dancing skills clearly kicked in as he spun on the road and other people's driveways with "angelic grace".

"Whoo, Boomer's being girly again!" Butch shouted, whooping as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

Boomer sent his brother a glare, before slipping on the icy sidewalk.

_SPLAT._

He fell flat on his face in a pile of snow.

Sitting up, he groaned as he spat out snow. "_Owww_," he whined, running his red nose. "That hurt."

"It would've," Brick agreed. "Jeez man. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Boomer responded, before turning to glare at Butch again.

The green Ruff only shrugged as a whistle escaped his lips

The snow didn't taste terrible though. It was as if it were a _"peppermint winter"_.

And Boomer was grateful for having fun with his brothers, despite everything. So that just made it even sweeter.

So what if it sounded cheesy? It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling hot chocolate could never give.

* * *

_Hop in the sleigh_

_And we'll glide away_

_Into the night_

_And we'll sip on moonlight_

_Runny nose_

_My frosty toes_

_Are getting cold but I feel alive_

_So I smile wide_

* * *

Before they reached the lake they had to deal with some snowy hills. Butch refused to leave the hills without sledding at least once.

So they followed the stubborn green-eyed boy up the hill, carrying their sleds with them.

Butch was the first down, whooping as he slid down the snow. Braker followed almost just as flashily as Butch; if not flashier.

Blaster slid down gracefully. Brick went down the hill with ease, having no problems with his sled, steering, and crashing. Bandit did just as well, being able to avoid a tree.

Boomer followed his brothers, slightly nervous. But the cold wind pressed against his face and made him grin. This isn't so bad, he couldn't help but think.

Of course though, as soon as he thought that, his toboggan hit a rock and he flew headfirst into more snow.

His brothers laughed at their clumsy brother as poor Boomer got up and had to dust himself off.

"Oh shut up," he mumbled in embarrassment, dusting all the snow off. Looks like I spoke to soon, he thought with a grumble.

"Sorry, bro. It's just...really funny...to see other people..._fail_," Brick laughed, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath in between words.

Boomer stopped dusting snow off his coat to stare blankly at Brick. "...Uh-huh," he muttered. "_Real _ funny."

That just made his brothers laugh even harder, and soon even Boomer's grumpy frown turned upside down. He couldn't help but join in on the laughter.

Bells rang then as a sleigh flew by. It stopped and a man came out waving. Children hopped out of the sleigh, all with red faces, but clearly excited.

"Ooh, what's this?" Butch shouted, racing over to the sleigh. The reindeer snorted as they pawed at the ground, and Bandit patted them on their muzzle. He spoke soothingly to the excited animals.

Brick joined his brothers. "Hello, sir," he greeted. "As my brother Butch put it, 'what's this'?"

"Sleigh ride," the man explained breathlessly, puffs of air escaping his lips. "Would you like one?"

"How much?" Brick asked, after glancing around at all the puppy-dog eyes.

"Just $2.00 each," the man replied with a smile. "It's for a charity event sponsored by the Morbucks family."

"Neato!" Butch shouted. "Brick, let's _ride_!"

Brick sighed as he rolled his eyes, but he was clearly smiling good-naturedly. "Okay, okay," he murmured as he pulled out some cash. "That'd be $12.00 in total, right?"

The man nodded thankfully as he took the money. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem," Brick responded with a smirk. "We can tell you ain't lying, since it says **_'_**_**Morbucks' "More Bucks for Orphans" Campaign' **_ on the side. Plus we're friends with Princess, so we know the campaign's real."

The man laughed good-naturedly as he nodded and climbed into the sleigh. "Hop on in, boys!"

Excited, Butch hopped in first (literally). Braker and the others followed.

Boomer and Bandit patted the reindeer one last time before joining the man and their brothers in the ride.

Brick and Blaster followed, both chatting excitedly at the idea of a sleigh ride.

"Hey mister, what's your name?" Butch asked, leaning against the sleigh.

The man smiled as he winked. "Just call me Nick," he replied, before snapping the reigns and shouting.

The reindeer immediately bolted off, all of them clearly excited. They pranced through the snow, kicking up tufts of it. The boys shouted and laughed.

Boomer's red nose was becoming runny, and he sniffled as he wiped it across his sleeve. His toes felt frosty, and even with mittens his fingers felt icy cold. However, he couldn't have felt more alive with the wind blasting into his face and his brothers huddled around him.

He smiled wide, shouting and cheering into the wind along with the other Ruffs.

Each of them were having fun.

* * *

_The snowflakes start falling and I start to float_

_Till my mean older brother stuffs snow down my coat_

_This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet_

_I don't need to taste to believe_

_What's December without Christmas Eve_

* * *

Soon they were finally at the lake. They played around in the snow, laughing as they made snow angels and snowmen. Even Braker admitted it wasn't boring and babyish. Butch did too, but with a little more prodding.

Boomer whirled along the ice, spinning and circling the lake like he was born to skate. And maybe he was.

He even floated slightly, his powers helping his skating abilities. Snow was falling again, and Boomer was starting to feel really into the Christmas spirit.

Finally it felt like Christmas was really coming. After all, it was the 24th. As soon as it was December 25th, Boomer was going to be ripping through his presents like crazy. Him and Mojo were going to be having the Utoniums over for Christmas this year.

Boomer looked forward to the family, especially a certain blond-haired girl...

He sighed, floating even more as he spun and twirled gracefully.

"Hey, you're cheating!" Butch's voice rang out toward Boomer, before the blue Ruff felt something cold falling down the inside of his clothes.

Boomer let out a cry, shivering and shaking as he tried to get the snow to get out of his coat. His mean older brother Butch had just stuffed snow down his coat.

The blue-eyed boy turned to glare at Butch, who just stuck his tongue out at him. "You might be good, but floating's unfair," Butch exclaimed, waving his hockey stick around.

"You guys often play _hockey _ with your powers!" Boomer cried in protest.

Butch shrugged. "It's called _Power-Hockey_," he retorted. "It's allowed in the rules."

"And I can use my powers to skate if I want to!" Boomer snapped back, stomping his skate down. With his super-strength, the ice cracked beneath his foot.

He let out a small cry as he felt his foot shoot through the ice and land in cold water. "It's _stuck_!" he shouted, tugging on his foot.

"Boomer, Butch...!" Brick called, flying over from helping Bandit make a particularly fancy snowman. The purple Ruff quickly joined his brothers.

Braker and Blaster skated over. "What happened?" Braker asked, slapping the puck with his hockey stick.

"Is he okay?" Blaster added, concerned.

"Oh God! Pull, you guys! _PULL_!" shouted Butch, grabbing Boomer by the shoulders; who was scrambling and slipping.

Brick grabbed Butch's shoulders and so on, all tugging and pulling as hard as they could.

"C'mon, man! Pull yourself together and out! I won't tease you anymore after this, _promise_!" Butch cried, getting desperate.

Boomer blinked in surprise, before scrambling and pulling harder.

_BAM!_

Ice cracked as bits and pieces of it flew through the air. Water splashed out of the hole, and Boomer was thrown backwards. So were his unlucky brothers, who all skidded across the ice.

After a little bit of a daze as they slid across the cold surface, they soon went to a stop. For awhile they just lay there, tired and panting.

Finally, Butch sat up. "Sorry, bro," he mumbled, helping Boomer up.

"It's okay," Boomer panted, shaking his wet feet. He smiled slightly. "Just don't forget your promise."

"...Dammit," Butch muttered after realizing what Boomer meant. He sighed, slumping. "I won't. For at least today."

Boomer smiled. "...That's all I needed to hear."

"Don't you two do that _ever _ again!" Brick scolded. "You had me—_everyone_—worried sick!"

Bandit smiled sheepishly. "Calm down, Brick. At least everyone's safe."

"We're sorry," both of them chorused.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Blaster said gratefully, giving Boomer a quick hug.

"...Do you guys want to keep playing?" Braker asked, tugging on his skate. "...Or should we go home now?"

Brick sighed, before turning to Braker. "How can you think of playing at a time like this...?"

Braker winced. "Sorry, I just want to lighten the mood."

"...In that case, let's keep playing," Bandit said with a smile. When Brick opened his mouth to protest, Bandit placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head with a small smile.

Brick sighed and nodded. "Okay, let's play then." He stood up. "Bandit, Blaster and I will be on one team. Boomer, you're on Butch and Braker's team. You two need some quality time together."

"..._Fine_," Butch sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned and gave Boomer a noogie.

They then got to playing.

* * *

_All this holiday cheer_

_Heaven knows where it goes_

_But it returns every year_

_And though this winter does nothing but storm_

_The joy in my heart is ablaze and it's keeping me warm_

_It's keeping me warm_

_It's keeping me warm_

* * *

Boomer, Butch, and Braker won 10-9. Brick insisted that he was going easy on them to make up for Boomer's near "life-threatening" experience.

But who really cared? Even if what Brick said was true, Boomer and his team were just happy to have won.

It had been an intense game, full of powers and racing and hitting and wrestling and lots of puck shooting. They slammed into each other and raced each other and—

Ohh, you get the point.

Anyway, now they were celebrating by racing home and laughing, their streaks flying behind them.

Brick had hoped to walk and enjoy the view, but he couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes. He looked forward to the hot chocolate and cookies back home though, _that _ was for sure.

Wondering who won...? Butch did, although he let Boomer be second place.

Sure enough, when they unlocked the door and walked inside, they were greeted by Him. He was wearing an apron and carrying a tray full of cookies and mugs of hot chocolate dotted with marshmallows.

Brick was the first one to grab one, chugging his hot chocolate down as he chomped on a cookie.

The Ruffs recounted their tales to Him and Mojo, who was reading the newspaper on his armchair. The tree sparkled with tiny lights in the dimness, and the fire was ablaze and kept them warm.

That wasn't the only thing that kept them warm though.

Boomer enjoyed the snow, even if the winter did nothing but storm. The joy in Boomer's heart was ablaze and made him feel warmer than ever.

Who knew where this holiday joy went every single year? Still, it returned every Christmas and made each person who embraced it feel comforted.

Boomer was glad to be with his brothers and family and friends. He couldn't help but think that as he listened to Brick tell the tale.

Mojo and Him briefly lectured the two of them, but they obviously couldn't stay mad on Christmas Eve.

And sure enough, they were all soon chatting and laughing and singing Christmas carols (maybe just _slightly _ off-key), well into the night.

* * *

_I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box_

_Till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks_

* * *

"Wake up!" Brick shouted. "It's Christmas time! Time to open our presents!"

Boomer bolted out of his bed, wearing only his PJ's. He skidded down the steps and dove for the tree, where a few of his brothers were already seated.

Blaster, Brick, and Bandit sat there waiting impatiently. Butch and Braker soon joined Boomer and the others, and they grabbed their presents.

Boomer took every single blue bag and box, not needing to look at the tags to know which one was for him.

He ripped through the wrapping and tore through the boxes, opening them with delight. Wrapping and tissue paper flew through the air as Boomer dug around.

He counted, and he ended up with 45 pairs of new socks. But socks weren't the only thing he and his brothers received.

Boomer had received a sketchbook from Bandit, paints from Brick, sketching pencils from Blaster, pens from Braker, and a drawing book from Butch. Mojo got Boomer new clothes, and Him had gotten the blue Ruff a new video game.

"Thanks, you guys!" Boomer cried, giving his brothers a hug. Soon they were all thanking each other and saying _"you're welcome"_'s.

Then they all got properly dressed.

Soon the doorbell rang and Mojo went to answer it. In the doorway stood a family singing Christmas carols.

"...Professor," Mojo greeted, only slightly annoyed by the obnoxious singing.

"Hi! Can we come in? _Huh huh huh_?" an energetic girl shouted, orange eyes bright.

"Why hello to you too, Bliss. And please, c'mon in," Mojo responded, holding the door open.

They hurried inside.

"Yo, Prof! And Bliss, check out what I got!" Braker called. Bliss immediately joined her counterpart in _"ooh"'s _ and _"ahh"'s _ as they checked out his presents and shared stories of what they'd gotten.

"Check out the tree!" a raven-haired girl smirked.

"Which one? I know you like it, Buttercup," Butch responded flirtatiously as hemgestured at himself, which earned him a teasing punch from the green-eyed Puff.

"I like how you decked out the halls," a blond girl with yellow eyes joked.

"I like how you decked out your outfit," Blaster responded sweetly. "It looks amazing, Banana."

She blushed. "Th-Thanks. You look cute too."

"You've all made quite a mess," a redheaded girl added, making her way through the wrapping paper.

"Don't make it sound like you girls didn't," Brick replied teasingly, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "_C'mon _ Bloss. It's _Christmas_."

"I _told _ you to call me by my full name, _Blossom_," she sighed back. She couldn't help but smile though.

"H-Hi," a purple-eyed girl stammered shyly.

"Hi Bunny," Bandit said with a smile.

She smiled back.

Each of them were exchanging gifts.

Then Boomer saw her. _Her_, the angel with golden blond hair tied in pigtails and with bright, sparkling blue eyes.

She blinked, smiling at him. "Hi, Boomer," she greeted softly.

"H-Hi, Bubbles," he stammered back.

Bubbles smiled back again, before pulling out a thin and small blue package. "Here you go," she said kindly, passing the gift to Boomer.

"O-Oh. Wow, thanks," Boomer said gratefully, taking it. Then he blinked. "Wait, oh! Right, sorry." He pulled out his own gift and passed it to her.

It was...well, _blue_. _Of course._

They both opened their gifts. And for the first time that Christmas, Boomer carefully unwrapped his.

When he opened the white box underneath all the paper, his eyes widened. There was a small folded paper and a blue paintbrush.

Bubbles herself also had a folded paper. Boomer had gotten her a sparkly blue gel pen.

He pulled out the drawing and unfolded it, before blushing. "W-Wow, Bubbles..." he stammered. "It's amazing."

"Y-Yours too. It's such a sweet surprise, Boomer."

"Thanks," he mumbled shyly.

"But it looks like it won't be the only surprise this Christmas," she giggled.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean...?"

She only giggled again, cheeks pink as she pointed upwards.

Boomer followed her gaze and his eyes widened. _Mistletoe...!_

Bubbles smiled, batting her eyelashes sweetly. "Should we...?"

"U-Umm..." Boomer stammered, not knowing what to say. He could hear his brothers snickering and his sisters giggling.

Bubbles just smiled again, before leaning in and planting a kiss on his cheeks.

Boomer's eyes widened as he placed a hand on the kissed cheek. "W-Wow," he managed to stammer. _I'm never washing this cheek again, _ he promised himself.

Bubbles giggled at him, her cheeks as red as Boomer felt his own must've been. She smiled sweetly as she said softly...

_"Merry Christmas, Boomie."_

_This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet, _Boomer thought. _I don't need to taste to believe. _He smiled back. "You know what...? You too."

After all, _what's December without Christmas Eve...?_

_"Merry Christmas, Bubbles."_

* * *

_There! I hope you liked it! It was pretty fluffy and cute, wouldn't you say...? _

_Anyway, see ya all later! There might be a Blossick Christmas special later. ...Key word is _might_. _

_Bye! :D_


End file.
